Bewitched By You
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: Sasuke is a typical teenage boy going through High School, playing sports and courting girls one night at a time. Sakura is a strange new student that seems too perfect. She certainly has Sasuke's attention. Almost as if he was Bewitched.


**Bewitched By You**

**Summary:** Sasuke is a typical teenage boy going through High School, playing sports and courting girls one night at a time. Sakura is a strange new student that seems _too_ perfect. She certainly has Sasuke's attention. Almost as if he was Bewitched, which makes sense, especially when he discovers she belongs to a family of witches! SakXSas.

**A/N:** This is loosely based off Bewitched, the show I absolutely love! Sakura is very loosely based on Samantha, and all the other characters will loosely be based off someone. Also, it's a high school fic, and I know there are too many, but bear with me! And this is my first time writing in a guy's point of view, so it might be a little off.

And some of the comments made in the fic are for Sasuke's benefit. Not mine. In no way do I think Sakura is "hot", only pretty xD

And don't worry. There's no weird business in this story.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The idea of witches in this fic was influenced from Bewitched.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of annoying high-pitched wailing that Itachi let his girlfriend play in the morning. Honestly, the song was kind of okay. A club mix, but when she sang along to it, I couldn't take it. I'm actually surprised he hasn't said anything to her yet. He's always complaining about her around me. It's either she spends too much time in the shower in the morning, or the perfume she's wearing is too overpowering or she wears more make-up than a circus clown. I don't care about his problems. He knew shit like this would happen once he got hooked up. Why couldn't he just swing it casually like me?

"Itachi-kun!" she squealed suddenly. The noise pierced my ears. It didn't help that I had a killer hangover from hanging out with Naruto and the other guys after the game last night, and the fact that I had only managed to fall asleep an hour ago after listening to those two do it all night. "The hot water is gone!"

Great. I heard the footsteps approach my door and I looked for a place to hide. I glanced out the window and briefly wondered if a three-story jump would hurt. My bedroom door opened suddenly and Itachi stood in my doorway, dark bags under his eyes and a toothbrush lodged between his lips. He was beyond pissed and I could tell he was considering dumping the girl he was currently dating.

"You use all the hot water?" he asked gruffly, scrubbing at his teeth. I shook my head innocently, pulling my school shirt over my sport-toned stomach. Playing a shit load of sport had its good side. Itachi rolled his eyes and left me in peace. Usually, we would've argued about the rules of the bathroom and how no girls were actually supposed to stay the night, but he obviously wasn't in the mood.

We currently lived in his apartment, which was well furnished and high priced. Ever since we moved out of the 'rents house, Otou-san had been supporting us. Of course, Itachi and I never ate properly, and whenever we got hungry we bailed and Okaa-san cooked us a meal. Also, we constantly had fights about the shower. Itachi made a rule that if we were bring home girls, we had to drive them home, so the hot water wouldn't be gone, like it is now.

"Itachi-kun!" she wailed again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hair jell that was on my bedroom shelf and jelled my hair into spikes. "Sasuke-chan's dirty clothes have filled the basket! Where do I put my clothes?"

I sighed heavily and picked up my school bag. This life was stifling and if that chick didn't leave soon, I was going to either shoot myself or move back into the 'rents house. She practically lived with us now, and not only that, she was trying to convince Itachi to get rid of me. I bet it was because of that time she tried to hook up with me when Itachi was out and I turned her down. I didn't have sex with squealing girls that loved to cheat.

Checking I had everything, I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Itachi's girlfriend, Fumiko, was running around in a towel. Normally, I would've gotten turned on by that, but ever since that time when Itachi wasn't around; I couldn't drop any subtle hints of my interest. She was pretty hot, but I couldn't touch Itachi's property. She had long black hair and green eyes, and not to mention gigantic breasts.

"Are you going now, Sasuke-chan?" she asked curiously. Whenever Itachi was around, she referred to me as 'Sasuke-chan', as if I was some young little boy. I wasn't _that_ young. I was seventeen.

"Yeah, catcha Fumi." I waved dismissively, picking up my car keys from the bowl on the bench. She bid me farewell and went off, howling Itachi's name again. As I shut the door behind me, I swear I heard Itachi slam his head into the wall out of frustration.

Whistling a tune that I had no idea was from, I opened the sleek black sports car that I got for my seventeenth birthday and put the key into the ignition. Revving the engine a few times, I reversed from the driveway and began driving to Naruto's house, since he probably couldn't be bothered going to school after last night. As I was driving, I flicked the radio on, bored of listening to people honk at me as I sped past them.

I almost swerved off the road as the same song Fumiko was blasting this morning blasted through my entirely new speaker system. It scared the absolute shit out of me, and I had to swerve to get back on my side of the road. Once I had the car under control, I cursed loudly and turned the radio off. I swear that bitch was going to die for not only driving _my_ car, but for putting her shit music in it.

Taking a right, I passed a few houses before stopping in front of Naruto's. I slowed down as I noticed a body sprawled out over his lawn, the sprinkler that was currently on washing over their body. Curious, I got out of the car and walked over to it. Once close enough, I saw it was that stupid idiot Naruto. Because I was pissed off at everything so far this morning, I kicked him hard in the side.

"Get up you lazy bastard."

He groaned slightly and swatted my foot away with his hand. "Piss off, Sasuke."

"You were so smashed last night you couldn't make it to the door?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. When he didn't reply, I kicked him again.

"Cut it out!"

"Get up! We're going to be late!" I yelled back, kicking him again.

"I'm not going!"

Really angry now, I went back to my car and pulled open the glove box. I had a red bull in there from last night. We were mixing them with Itachi's Vodka and some other shit Naruto had. I went back to Naruto and threw it at him.

"What now?" he groaned, his hand snaking around the can of red bull.

"Drink it and get up." I said firmly. His school shirt wasn't that dirty, just wet, and with my deodorant he'd be fine.

With one last groan, he sluggishly got up and I helped him into my car.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, you're late. Again." The Science teacher frowned, his arms crossed and his foot absently tapping against the ground. I didn't pay him any attention as I made my way to my desk and Naruto slunk his way towards his as well.

As I drew closer to my desk, I noticed someone sitting there, which was unsual, because I sat alone due to the reason the teacher hated me. Then I realised it was a girl. A girl with strangely natural bubblegum pink hair. I stood staring at her like an idiot, trying to do the math of how she ended up sitting next to me.

"Uchiha-san, are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?" the teacher asked. I didn't give a flying fuck I was wasting his time. The girl with pink hair turned to look at me in confusion, and I noticed she had alarmingly bright green eyes. Not that they were strange, but they just seemed to be brighter than everyone else's. She smiled sweetly at me and then turned back to the textbook she was looking at.

Robotically, I sat next to her. I wasn't shy or freaked out that there was a girl at my desk. Hell, I've probably slept with more people than she has friends. I was definitely not shy when it came to girls. I suppose I was a bit of a playboy, not to toot my own horn.

"Ah, why are you sitting at my desk?" I asked rather rudely. I shocked myself at how rude that sounded. "Not to be rude, I was just wondering, since no one sat here yesterday."

"I'm new." She smiled again, revealing a set of pearly whites. I couldn't believe I was sitting next to a girl who was so breathtakingly beautiful. Probably the hottest chick at school, or in history. It was like she was _too_ good looking. "I arrived yesterday. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke," I replied. I didn't know what to say after that so I shut up. Instead, I glanced at the book in front of me. "Did you get this for me?"

"Hm?" she asked, tearing her gaze from reading a paragraph about cellular structures. "Oh, yes. I didn't know if anyone would be sitting here today, but I got a book out just in case."

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled. The rest of the lesson, the teacher didn't notice me not listening. Instead, I was dozing off. My head ached tremendously, and I saw Naruto was already sleeping peacefully at the back, next to Hinata. Just as my eyelids closed once again, the gay science teacher called me on.

"And so, Uchiha-san, what is the answer to question six?"

I had absolutely no fucking clue. I tried to stay quiet, because sometimes that worked. When you stayed quiet and the teacher got bored of waiting and said the answer for you, or called on someone else. Sakura giggled beside me and whispered.

"It's two."

I nodded. "Um, two?"

"Very good."

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sakura, the enchantress. "Thanks."

"No problem." She grinned. "but might I suggest, if you plan on dozing off in class, invest in some of those glasses with the eyes on them."

I smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Some jackass was prodding me at lunch. I was slumped over the table, my tray of food in front of me. I didn't feel like eating something that resembled puke, so it sat idly before me. The dipshit prodded me again and I looked up and saw Chouji looking at my tray hungrily. Of course Chouji had no problem of eating the shit in front of me. I pushed my tray towards him.

"Enjoy." I muttered sarcastically. Chouji didn't seem phased, and instead of cowering at the sight of the meal like I had, he wharfed it down. I glanced up at noticed more people were sitting down around me now. Now there was Naruto, Chouji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba and Shino. Neji wasn't present. Usually he was here before I was. "Where's Neji?"

"He had a really bad hang over." Lee replied, biting into his sandwich. I nodded slightly and slumped back down.

"What a pussy," Kiba remarked. "He wasn't the one who got paid to down all those shots. If anything, Naruto should be the absent one."

"Believe me, I tried." Naruto muttered, glaring at me. I promptly flipped the idiot off and continued in my slumping. When I heard a loud squeal, I ducked and hoped Fumiko hadn't stalked me to school.

"Shika-kun!"

"Shoot me." He silently prayed, then putting a simple, yet fake smile on his face as Ino and her groupies sat down. Ino was a little too loud for my liking, but the other guys I sat with liked to look at boobs while eating, so I didn't say anything. Along with Ino was Hinata, Tenten, Temari and the new girl, Sakura.

"This is Sakura," Ino introduced, a smug smile on her lips for having claimed the new girl before any of the other preps had. "She's new."

Everyone exchanged greetings and welcomed her to the table. She didn't say much after that, and I was thankful. I was actually beginning to like this girl, not in the romantic way, but in the she-must-be-the-only-girl-in-the-world-who-isn't-constantly-squealing-and-listening-to-high-pitched-club-remixes.

Once lunch was finished, there was a double period of sport, which we all had, which would've been great if the entire male population of our table wasn't hung over. It was boys against girls indoor volleyball, and let's just say, we're were in the shit.

"Go Sakura-chan!" the girls cheered as Sakura dug the ball into the air, catching it as Kiba attempted to spike it. All the girls watched as the ball went airborne, and stalked the ground below like mad predators. Ino dug it up in the air again and Sakura ran to it's location and spiked it right in front of Naruto's feet. The girls went crazy with excitement and I sighed heavily, debating whether or not to inform them that is was a game in which all the male players were tired and hung over.

"Sasuke, why the fuck didn't you dive for that?" Naruto snapped, picking up the ball and tossing it at me. I scowled at him and punched the ball into his face.

"It was at your fucking feet, dipshit."

"Calm down guys," Sakura grinned, her sweat making her stick around her face. What I wouldn't give to just take her on the floor right here. "It's just a game." She added teasingly.

Her flirting had just made me jump into game mode and I threw the ball to the girls to serve.

* * *

"Man, in the end, you and Sakura were just playing one verse one!" Kiba exclaimed in the parking lot. I leant against my sports car and waved to random girls who giggled and waved back. "Since when were you a good volleyballer?"

"Since now." I shrugged. "Anyway, I've got to get home. Itachi's probably trying to commit suicide, and I don't want to have to clean up the mess, nor console his bitch."

Kiba laughed and patted me on the back. Naruto was asleep in my passenger seat and I rolled my eyes at him. Naruto and drinking really didn't go well together. Starting the car, I reversed and left the parking lot, catching a certain pink haired girl's eye and I did so.

I wonder if I had any effect on her?

* * *

Well, I tried and I hoped some of the readers liked it :)

I haven't yet decided when Sasuke will find out about Sakura, but hopefully soon!

R&R please!

-S.V


End file.
